Behind Closed Doors at Hogwarts
by RomanAdre
Summary: A series of smut stories based during and after Hogwarts. PM me with requests for pairings/events.


**Authors Note: This was actually my first request from a friend and I've been debating uploading it for a while. I'm tempted to turn this into a series so leave a review to let me know if I should. PM me if you have any requests for pairings in further chapters.**

* * *

><p>Draco loosened his tie as he strolled down the deserted corridor, it was late on an autumns day and the sky was shining crisp red through the tinted windows. There was hardly anyone around which wasn't really surprising, it was pretty warm so most people were outside. As he continued through the winding corridors he heard soft voices coming through a door. He stopped slowly and looked through the corridor, making sure no one around before pressing his ear against the door. He heard girly giggles before soft, but high pitched, moans. He smirked, this was too good. Taking one last look around he cast an invisibility shield over himself before slipping into all but empty classroom. Who he found inside made his mouth drop in shock. Locked in a passionate kiss were the two Gryffindor goodie-goodie queens Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.<p>

He felt himself harden as he watched the two girls kiss each other heatedly. Ginny had her hands buried in Hermione's flowing hair as their tongues visibly intertwined. Their bodies were pressed together as Ginny had Hermione up against the desk, their hips making little circles against one another's. Ginny was more or less straddling Hermione, which surprised Draco greatly, he'd expected Hermione to be the dominant one due to her need to control everything. Maybe she had a submissive side, now that would be something he'd like to exploit.

Draco let his hand travel down to softly stroke himself through his trousers, the sight of these two girls was almost too much for him. He watched as Ginny jumped of her and pushed Hermione up onto the desk and stepped between the brunette's legs. Ginny quickly pulled Hermione's skirt off, revealing black lace panties, and her hands kneaded the soft flesh of her best friends' thighs. They hungrily pressed their centers together as Ginny began to suck on Hermione's neck.

"Oh god Gin, you feel so good," Hermione breathed as Ginny left a throbbing red mark on her throat.

Ginny smirked as she hastily un-did her best friends shirt and threw it behind them, revealing Hermione's heaving D-cup breasts that were spilling out of a matching black bra. Ginny licked her lips before snapping off the bra and taking Hermione's nipples into her mouth. Draco slipped his hand into his trousers, softly stroking his cock to the arousing sight of these two girls.

"Fuck," Hermione panted as she pulled her best friend's head closer to her hard nipples.

After a few minutes of Ginny's skilful sucking Hermione brought their lips back together in a filthy kiss before quickly ridding Ginny of her shirt and bra to reveal her c-cup breasts, Hermione pressed their chests together so that their nipples rubbed together as they licked and sucked at each other's mouths. Hermione leaned back on the desk and pulled Ginny up on top of her, so that they were both laying across the desk kissing and grabbing at each other.

Draco watched as Ginny slid Hermione's lace panties off and rid herself of her own leaving them both naked and writhing. He undid his trousers and pulled his throbbing erection out as Ginny hitched Hermione's leg up onto her hip and they began to grind into each other. Their hips pressed and pulled tantalisingly as their clits rubbed together. They were both panting and moaning softly as they began to thrust against one another harder.

"You like this don't you? You little dirty girl," Ginny said pressing their clits together hard and rough, as they panted into each other mouths.

"Fuck yes it feels so good!" Hermione moaned lifting her hips as she grabbed Ginny's breasts and began to pinch and pull at her nipples.

"What do you want Hermione?"Ginny asked after sucking at the joint between Hermione's neck and shoulder.

"Please fuck me, I need your fingers in me Ginny!" Hermione begged

She gasped when her friend did just that, Ginny pressed two fingers deep into her friends wet silky pussy.

"Oh Hermione you're so tight," Ginny said moving so that her face was level with her friends wet folds as she watched her fingers slowly disappear into the velvety softness of Hermione's cunt.

"Oh god yes! I need more!" Hermione begged lifting her hips.

She screamed loudly when Ginny took her clit into her warm mouth and sucked softly while simultaneously pressing a third finger into her. It was obvious Ginny wasn't new to this as she curled her fingers inside Hermione to massage her G-spot. Draco was stroking himself in earnest now.

Hermione came with a cry of Ginny's name and a gush of wetness that coated Ginny's fingers. Ginny looked Hermione in the eye as she seductively licked her fingers clean, her tongue writing around them as she wasted none of her friends orgasm. Hermione pulled the younger up so that she could kiss her own essence off of her friends' mouth. Hermione flipped Ginny over and positioned herself at her friend's smooth shaven pussy. Ginny draped her long pale legs over Hermione's shoulders as the brunette licked a line up her friends dripping slit. Hermione was on her knees, her ass in the air as she began to eat Ginny's dripping pussy. Ginny was writhing and moaning, her hands tangled in Hermione's wild curls as she pressed her further into her folds. Hermione nudged Ginny's clit with her nose as she stuck her tongue as deep as she could into her sweet pussy.

"Oh Ginny you taste so good, and you're dripping for me," Hermione mumbled against her friends folds as she roughly pressed three fingers deep into Ginny running her tongue over Ginny's hardened clit.

"Oh my god! Yes you feel so good, eat that pussy! Fuck that feel good!" Ginny moaned as she bucked her hips into her friends mouth.

Hermione pressed her thumb against her friend's tight asshole, at the same time pressing hard against her g-spot with her three fingers and sucking deeply on Ginny's clit. The red-head screamed loudly as she squirted all over Hermione's face and fingers. Hermione licked her friends' cum off of her hands and lips with a smile.

Draco decided he couldn't take it anymore. He took off his invisibility shield and revealed himself, and his hard cock, to the shocked girls.

"Do you two need a hand?" He asked his hand still stroking his massive cock.

The girls were obviously torn, Draco was a Slytherin their arch rivals but they were also insanely horny and they both knew Draco would never talk about it. The pair glanced at each other and nodded.

"I could always use a cock," Ginny said licking her lips at the sight of his rock hard shaft.

The two girls crawled off the desk and stood in front of it before turning around and bending over, their hands grasped on the edge of the desk their breasts pressed the wood. They pushed their asses into the air at the perfect height for fucking.

"Please fuck us!" Hermione begged as she wiggled her ass a little.

Soon both her and Ginny were making their asses jiggle back and forth. Draco placed a hand on each of their soft cheeks. He reared back and smacked their asses, making the soft skin redden slightly, the sound a huge arousal to all three. The two girls moaned loudly.

"Have you two been naughty girls?" He asked spanking them hard again.

"Really dirty! Such dirty little sluts!" Ginny moaned, her juices dripping down her thighs.

Smacking them one more time Draco pressed the tip of his cock into Hermione's pussy before pulling out and sliding it deep into Ginny. He alternated it between them for a long while, pumping into one before switching to the other teasing and mixing their arousal together.

"Who wants to cum on my cock?" He asked smacking their ass cheeks with his hard shaft.

"I want to cum!" Hermione practically cried.

Ginny dropped down to her knees and began to suck on Hermione's clit as Draco began to pound into Hermione's willing pussy. She was being slammed almost painfully against the desk but she could care less, she was screaming and moaning as he finally fucked her hard and fast. Ginny was licking up all the juice spilling from her lovers' pussy as Draco gripped Hermione's hips and slammed into her wetness over and over until she was a writhing and moaning in pleasure. She came quickly her cunt milking Draco and spilling cum into Ginny's waiting mouth. Draco wasn't finished yet though.

"Get on this big cock Ginny," He said as he crawled up onto the desk and lay down.

Ginny hopped up onto him and slowly lowered herself onto his thick member. Ginny gasped in pleasure and pain as Draco pulled her down so his 9inches were fully buried in her dripping cunt. He gripped her hips tightly, she would definitely have marks marks there in the morning, and began to slam her down onto him as he thrust his hips into her. Her tits were bouncing with every stroke; she had her head thrown back in pleasure her long red locks bouncing with her movements. Hermione had crawled up to sit on Draco's face, lowering her dripping folds over his willing mouth. She gripped and pulled on her own nipples as Draco lapped at her sodden pussy.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me you're so fucking huge!" Ginny cried as Draco slammed his cock into her again and again while she rubbed circles on her own clit.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's face as they began to kiss heatedly, Draco still fucking them both. He was fucking Hermione with his tongue while Ginny did most of the work on his cock. Ginny was getting close and she pulled away from Hermione as Draco hit her G-spot over and over. Hermione braced herself on his chest as she practically smothered him with her pussy, he was sucking on her clit and she was so close.

"Cum for me my little naughty whores," He said from under Hermione's pussy and his dirty words brought them over the edge.

Hermione screamed and spilled onto his face as he lapped up every drop, her orgasm fresh on his tongue and it tasted sweet and sour at the same time, it may well have been his favourite taste in the world. Ginny gave a loud moan and began to cum around his cock, her tightening pussy causing him to spill his load deep into her.

Hermione, although exhausted, got up off Draco's face and moved over to his cock which was covered in Ginny's wetness. She took the still hard length into her mouth, she assumed that Draco had used some sort of spell to keep him hard for this long.

Hermione had little experience with sucking cock but she wanted to taste both Draco's and Ginny's orgasms and there was no better way to do it. Hermione, experimentally but somewhat skilfully, sucked Draco's length. She guessed that he would experience it better the more stimulating she gave.

Hermione sucked the first few inches of his rock hard cock, rolling her tongue over the tip, she quickly stocked the rest with a tight fist and by the look on his face it was working. The taste of his cock on top of Ginny's orgasm was incredible. His cock was still leaking a few beads of hot white fluid but it was covered in Ginny's cum. Hermione had never tasted anything better.

Supered on by friends actions Ginny got up and pulled Hermione off Draco's length. While she continued to quickly stroke him, Hermione pressed her lips to Ginny's and the pair battle tongues for control of the kiss.

After a few moments of tasting both her and Draco's orgasm on Hermione's tongue Ginny pulled away from the kiss and levelled herself with Draco's cock. Hermione released her grip on his length and, knowing Ginny had never sucked cock before, she leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Come on Gin, you're a dirty fucking whore and you know it. You're gonna let sucking a cock beat you?"

Both in spite and in fear on Hermione's words Ginny leant down and began to suck on Draco's length. She tasted the white fluid leaking from his lengths and found that his fluid tasted divine. Ginny used her hand to stroke Draco's length just as she had seen Hermione do.

As the red-head sucked on Draco's huge shaft Hermione kneeled behind Ginny and once again slammed her tongue into the other girls dripping folds. She lapped and at fluids still leaking from her pussy and could even taste Draco's cum inside her. Ginny was bent over on her knees so her ass was full in Hermione's face. So taking full advantage of the already reddening flesh the brunette took the red-heads supple ass in her hands, squeezing it tightly before slapping it hard with both hands.

Ginny moaned in pleasure, audible even through the cock buried in her mouth. Quickly deciding that it was unfair that only two out of three were being pleasured from this Hermione reached back with her right hand and began to finger fuck herself, her wetness allowing her to slam three fingers straight inside. With her free hand she began to run Ginny's clit before forcefully, and without warning, pushing three fingers into Ginny's dripping cunt.

Ginny squealed in pleasure and delight as Hermione quickly slammed her fingers in and out of Ginny's wetness. All three were close to cumming and they knew they wouldn't last much longer. Ginny came first, her juices covering Hermione's hand and face. Draco followed, Ginny stroking him as he came into her mouth. Hermione was last, squirting onto her fingers and some of her juices ran down the inside of her thighs.

The three fell into a heap on the desk all panting and exhausted.

Hermione and Ginny got up first, the pair locking their mouths in a final, filthy kiss before they began to walk to their clothes. They stood side by side swinging their asses with their hands on the others waist, one final show for Draco.

Draco was still lying on the table when the girls were ready to leave, Hermione looked back at him and winked.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." She said, both girls blowed Draco a kiss and their walked out with a subtle giggle.


End file.
